


Living the American Dream

by shinodabear



Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinodabear/pseuds/shinodabear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America has a new dream and its name is Tony Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living the American Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daphnie_1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnie_1/gifts).



It hits him on Fifth Avenue.

He's taking a walk to clear his head when he passes a newsstand (not everything has changed in his absence) and spots the cover of the latest _Time_. "Living the American Dream," the headline boasts; and there is a close-up shot of Tony Stark, designer sunglasses and designed smirk. It's enough to stop Steve in his tracks, enough to make him reach out and brush the corners of the sharp, glossy pages. "That there's four bucks, mister," the worker says to him. Steve takes back his hand.

Steve knows Tony, or he likes to think he does. He's closer to him than anyone else on the team, close enough to not look at Tony and see a rich spoiled brat; but when Steve sees him, he does not see the American Dream.

The American Dream? It wasn't about fame and fortune, not by any stretch of the imagination. People had their dreams, yes, but they were content with simply making it in the world, to have the opportunity to, to choose to. The American Dream was freedom, happiness, and love. Tony didn't have any of these things. He had fast cars and nice suits and pretty girls on his arm. He had his name in newsprint, his face on television; he was a global commodity, bought and sold by the rich and poor alike. All around the world, Tony Stark's name was spoken in loving reverence and bitter hatred. He was a genius, yes, and an asset to the country -- but her Dream?

Steve regards the person on the magazine cover. The last time Steve saw Tony, the "superhero billionaire" was passed out over his workbench, a glass of something amber in his hand and purple bruises settled uncomfortably around his eyes. What does America want for herself? He can't understand. He is Captain America and yet she is so utterly foreign to him. Tony Stark is her true hero now. Tony Stark, living the American dream.

"Hey, buddy, you gonna buy something or what?"

Steve steps away from the rack and shakes his head. He pretends not to hear the colorful insults tossed his way as he leaves.

It only occurs to him four blocks later that he, too, is as false as Tony Stark. Super Soldier Serum was as good as any metal suit or flashy smile; and it posed just as well for the camera.


End file.
